tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 19
The nineteenth season of the television series first aired on 21st September 2015 in the UK and on 13th October 2015 in the US. Episodes Songs * Let's Go! * There's Snow Place Like Home * Race with You * Spring is Here! * Down by the Docks (different arrangement) * Engine Rollcall (different arrangement and footage) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Timothy * Diesel * Mavis * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Flynn * Stafford * Winston * Marion * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Harold * Cranky * Kevin * Captain * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Sir Robert Norramby * Dowager Hatt * Farmer McColl * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * Lord Callan * Mr. Percival * The Mayor of Sodor * Sodor United Football Team * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy * The Dock Manager * The Bird Watcher * Two Railway Inspectors * The Grumpy Passenger * Some Workmen * The School Children * The Wellsworth Stationmaster * The Photographer * Albert's Wife * Knapford Station Speaker * Lady Hatt (does not speak) * The Teacher (not named; does not speak) * Rosie (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * 'Arry (cameo) * Norman (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Dairy Manager (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Great Composer (cameo) * The Welsh Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * The Fireman (cameo) * The Policeman (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * The Search and Rescue Manager (mentioned) * Harvey (music video cameo) * Gator (music video cameo) * Rheneas (music video cameo) * Peter Sam (music video cameo) * Duncan (music video cameo) * Millie (music video cameo) * Slip Coaches (music video cameo) Characters Introduced * Philip * Barrow Football Fan * Barrow Football Team * Albert * Thomas the Baby Half Hour Format When season 19 aired on PBS, each broadcast airs two episodes, a song and Mr. Perkins Railway segments. When other episodes started airing on 18th October 2016, Mr. Perkins' Railway segments were replaced with The Earls Quiz and after the second episode, Learn with Thomas segments from the official YouTube channel were also added. Telling Tales * Who's Geoffrey? * Song: Let's Go * Mr. Perkins' Railway Segment: How Steam Engines Use Coal * The Truth About Toby Finders Keepers * Lost Property * Song: Really Useful Engine (The Adventure Begins version) * Mr Perkins' Railway Segment: Jobs on the Railway * Henry Spots Trouble Lost and Found * Toad and the Whale * Song: Spring is Here! * Mr Perkins' Railway Segment: Washdown * Very Important Sheep All At Sea * Salty All At Sea * Song: Let's Go * Mr Perkins' Railway Segment: Different Types of Engines * Den and Dart Slowly Wins the Race * Slow Stephen * Song: We Make A Team Together * The Earl's Quiz: Samson Sent for Scrap and The Beast of Sodor * Two Wheels Good * Learn with Thomas: Everyone Helped the Duke and Duchess: Everyone is Useful Competing Engines * Reds vs. Blues * Song: Race with You * The Earl's Quiz: Thomas and the Emergency Cable and Not So Slow Coaches * Best Engine Ever * Learn with Thomas: Emily is Impressed with Caitlin: Helping Others The Race is On * The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead * Song: Race with You * The Earl's Quiz: Cranes & The Thomas Way ''' * Philip to the Rescue * '''Learn with Thomas: Showing Off Doesn't Make James Look Clever: Not Showing Off Christmas Time * A Cranky Christmas * Song: There's Snow Place Like Home * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Different Engines * Snow Place Like Home Spooky Snow * Helping Hiro * Song: Monsters Everywhere * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Railway Maintenance * The Beast of Sodor Tis the Season to be Jolly * Diesel's Ghostly Christmas * Song: There's Snow Place Like Home * Mr. Perkins' Railway: Signals and Points Cast UK and AUS * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Whiff, Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Harold, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, Mr. Percival, the Grumpy Passenger, one of the Railway Inspectors, Albert, some Workmen, the Signalman, the Football fans, the Football Players, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, the Knapford Stationmaster, Stephen's Driver and Stephen's Fireman * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Rob Rackstraw as Toby, Stanley, Flynn, some passengers, a Painter and a workman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, the Duchess of Boxford, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Albert's Wife and the Barrow football fan * Matt Wilkinson as Spencer, Scruff, Winston, Rocky, Cranky, Butch, Kevin, Farmer McColl and the Duke of Boxford * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart, Paxton and the Bird Watcher * Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad and a Knapford Station yard workman * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Bob Golding as Stephen and one of the Railway Inspectors * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * Kerry Shale as Diesel, the Man on the bridge and some workmen * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Christopher Ragland as the Troublesome Trucks * Olivia Colman as Marion * Oliver McCue as the Blonde-haired boy * Ashna Kapur as the Blonde-haired Girl * William Hope as a Workman * Miranda Raison as the Knapford Station Speaker * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Glenn Wrage as Flynn (Toad and the Whale only) US and CAN * Mark Moraghan as the narrator * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Rocky, Farmer McColl, the Duke of Boxford and a Workman * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Scruff, Diesel, Harold, Kevin, Mr. Percival, the Man on the bridge and some workmen * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Flynn, some passengers, a Painter and a workman * Christopher Ragland as Percy and the Troublesome Trucks * Jules de Jongh as Emily and the Duchess of Boxford * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart, Paxton, Butch and the Bird Watcher * Joe Mills as Oliver, Toad and a Knapford Station yard workman * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Stafford, Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Lord Callan, one of the Railway Inspectors, the Grumpy Passenger, some Workmen, the Signalman, the Football fans, the Football Players, the Wellsworth Stationmaster, Stephen's Driver and Stephen's Fireman * Glenn Wrage as Spencer, Cranky and Flynn (Toad and the Whale only) * Togo Igawa as Hiro * Matt Wilkinson as Winston * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Bob Golding as Stephen and one of the Railway Inspectors * Jonathan Broadbent as Bill and Ben * Tim Whitnall as Timothy and Reg * Rebecca O'Mara as Caitlin * Jonathan Forbes as Connor * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Albert' Wife, the Blonde-haired Boy and the Blonde-haired Girl * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * David Menkin as Porter * Olivia Colman as Marion * Miranda Raison as the Knapford Station Speaker * Mike Grady as Sir Robert Norramby * Maple House Players as the Choir Trivia * This season marks the first of several things: ** The first season to utilise the new intro, credits and Engine Roll Call remix. ** The first season to have Nigel Pilkington, Christopher Ragland, Joseph May, Rob Rackstraw, John Hasler, Rasmus Hardiker, Oliver McCue and Ashna Kapur as part of the voice cast. Nigel Pilkington takes over the role of Percy from Keith Wickham in the UK dub. Christopher Ragland takes over the role of Percy from Martin Sherman in the US dub. Joseph May takes over the role of Thomas from Martin Sherman in the US dub, Rob Rackstraw takes over the role of James from Kerry Shale in the US dub, and John Hasler takes over the role of Thomas in the UK dub respectively. ** The first season to have Glenn Wrage as part of the UK cast. ** The first season where David Bedella voices the Mayor of Sodor in the UK dub. ** The first season to have episodes solely directed by a woman. ** The first season to have three directors. ** The first season since the sixteenth season and the sixth season overall where Thomas appears in every episode, as well as speaking in all of them since the fifteenth season. This was because of the franchise's 70th anniversary. ** The first season not to feature the Blue Mountain Quarry since its introduction in Blue Mountain Mystery. However, it did appear in the Engine Rollcall music video of this season. ** Lord Callan and Daisy's first appearances in full CGI. ** The first season to have a two-part episode, though not the first to feature a story arc that spans multiple episodes. ** The first season to have a song featured in an episode, not sung by one of the characters. ** The first season since the twelfth season to feature a member of The Pack in an episode. ** The first season where 'Arry appears, without Bert. ** The first season, since his debut, where Charlie appears, but doesn't speak in any of his appearances. * This is the fifth season to date, not to feature the Skarloey Railway engines since their introduction in the fourth season. However, Rheneas, Peter Sam and Duncan did appear in the Engine Rollcall music video of this season. * This was the last season to air on Nick Jr. due to the show moving to Cartoonito for pay TV broadcast in the UK. The final six episodes of this season were released direct-to-DVD before making their television debut on Cartoonito. * This season has the most new songs of any season since the tenth. * This is the last season with music composed by Robert and Peter Hartshorne since their contracts ended after Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. Chris Renshaw took over composing from Thomas & Friends in 4-D: Bubbling Boilers and the twentieth season onwards. * According to Ian McCue, the episodes on Dinos and Discoveries were going to be part of the season but they instead were made for Season 18. The episodes have unofficially been included under the production order for Season 19 in some countries. * According to SiF on Twitter, the five DVD exclusive episodes were going to be part of Season 20, but were made for this season instead. Ending Sequence File:Season19EndCredits.png Category:Television Series